Spin me a Web
by bethanycolfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel; nerd, unpopular, closeted, in love. His list goes on but the hardest thing apart from the fact he is some kind of spider freak he's hopelessly in love with popular, taken Blaine Anderson. Spiderman!Kurt trigger warnings for ch. 6 unintentional self harm and thoughts of self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**What. Have. I. Done?**

**I know I have too many stories and I was in the middle of writing 'He has a lot of bite to him' when I saw a very delectable image of Chris Colfer in the black spider man costume and this was born. If it isn't like I won't continue! I wasn't going to upload it but I was really happy with it and I have a whole story line thought up and half of the next chapter written! Wooooo!**

**SPIDERMAN!KURT**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any glee characters nor am I associated with glee or Spider man so I am not associated with Marvel either!**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt Hummel wasn't your typical teenage boy; he had a fashion sense that could rival no other; a high pitched countertenor voice which upon being heard could make any man believe angels were among them and finally he was gay. Oh and I forgot to mention he was insanely good looking but no one ever seemed to notice that or any of his good qualities really because Kurt lived in a stupid little closed minded town known as Lima, Ohio. Being different there was not a good thing in fact it got you slushied, beat up and laughed at constantly. He didn't have many friends outside of his family the closest person he did have was his step brother Finn and that was a bit strained considering he was one of the most popular kids in school and Kurt was (putting it nicely) the least.

To say that was all of the things Kurt wished he could change about his life would be making it seem a lot more easier for the teen because oh no on top of all of that he was also in love, oh and he was locked up in the closet.

Blaine out and proud, popular, handsome and smart Anderson had everything Kurt could have ever hoped for. He got decent grades had lots of friends the jocks didn't bother him and he had a sex god for a boyfriend. Not that said boyfriend was romantic or kind for that matter, none of the things Kurt wanted in a boyfriend. In fact Sebastian Smythe was quite the opposite between bullying anyone below him and blatantly using Blaine for status and to get into his pants he was simply putting it repulsive.

Kurt detested him and envied him at the same time for being able to call Blaine his. He hated seeing them roam the hallways so in love and happy swinging their joined hands. The pale boy just wished that someone would come along and sweep him off of his feet. He wanted his own superman to fly him off and away. In truth Kurt was even more of a nerd than people at school thought, he was obsessed with comic books and superheroes especially Marvel there was something about the X-men which he connected with. It may have been that the mutants had to hide what made them unique and original when in reality it was what made them themselves and they were some of their best qualities.

He shared his love with one of his three best friends, Sam Evans the pair would talk for hours on end about the awesomeness of super powers and Kurt was glad Finn had found a friend in the blonde otherwise they wouldn't have met. Their other best friend was Noah 'Puck' Puckerman the total ruler of school. His Mohawk and bad boy charm was what had all girls quiver at the knees and he took full advantage of that. All three of Kurt's friends where on the football team Finn being the captain. But for some reason no matter what the three did to make Kurt's life easier and get people to stop the continuous bullying everything was a failed attempt.

They hung out with him at lunch and between classes but as soon as he was left alone on his way to a separate more advanced class, that was when he was cornered. Sure he put up a brave facade on the outside but on the inside he was crumbling and only his three best friends picked up on that. He refused to tell his and Finn's parents too afraid of looking like a wimp.

His three friends knew that he was gay as well as his parents but other than that he was lying to the world but sometimes he wondered why he even bothered he still got called a 'homo' and a 'cocksucker' regardless. Finn, Sam and Puck also knew about his feelings for a certain curly haired boy but for some reason even though they were so supportive of everything else the porcelain boy did they couldn't stand Blaine. They absolutely despised him but it might have been due to the fact that Sebastian was the most arrogant dick head ever and was constantly embarrassing himself in order to kick Finn, Rachel, Puck and Quinn from their top spots ruling over the rest of the students. The two power couples were a force to be reckoned with but that didn't stop Sebasdick from emabarrising himself by trying to take other with Blaine by his side.

No matter how many times they told Kurt to just get over Blaine because he wasn't worth it the pale skinned boy simply didn't listen.

...

It was Friday morning that found the four best friends on a school bus traveling four hours to a research centre that tested new drugs and chemicals on animals and plants. The boys were all equally excited hoping to get past the stage of feeding flowers at school. The trip really was something special for the likes of McKinley normally the school may have been able to afford driving past the building but the company running the centre were in trouble and had opened it's doors for students in hopes to get a better reputation from the press.

"Maybe we can pet a mutated lizard!" puck said happily.

"I doubt it's that kind of research Noah" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No dude haven't you heard the stories? They're doing all kinds of messed up shit in there!" Finn defended.

"that's just it Finn they're just stories" Sam concluded.

After a while of the boys talking excitedly about what they might get to do Finn had grown bored and decided to scope out the bus.

Soon after he snapped his body in the right direction throwing his head back with a disgusted groan.

"What is it?" Kurt asked worried.

"You don't want to know" he said shaking his head.

Puck looked towards the direction the tall teen had previously been looking only to immediately spot Sebastian and Blaine going at it like rabbits a couple rows back. They were on the other side of the bus with Blaine closest to the aisle like Finn and Kurt were but they had pushed up the arm rests and attacked eachother.

"Gross" he spoke turning back to face a disgruntled Kurt and Sam who weren't happy about being kept in the dark. He needed to change the conversation fast because lord knows that would crush Kurt and put a major damper on their day.

"Let's play eye spy!" He exclaimed knowing it was Kurt and Finn's favourite game and he couldn't help his grin as the brothers fought over who was going first. A couple rounds of rock paper scissors later Kurt finally won.

"Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with 'e'" He announced with a glint in his eyes.

"hmmmm..."Sam murmured stroking his chin trying to make Kurt laugh which he succeeded in doing.

"Is it inside the bus or outside?" Noah asked.

"well they're twice as many as there are humans in the whole world!" He spoke raising one eye brow as if he just spoke the most amazing riddle ever.

"EYEBROWS!" Finn practically screamed and all the boys burst out into laughter as he jumped so high in his seat with the exclamation that he hit his head painfully.

As Finn moaned in pain and his three friends laughed they didn't notice all of the heads they had turned and certainly didn't register the curly haired boy staring intently at Kurt.

...

After an hour of boredom spent in the centre they were finally allowed into the room were they experimented on animals. Of course they weren't allowed near anything and so the fascination quickly disapated.

A man and woman in their late 40s were groaning on while Puck made a gesture of tying a noose around his neck and pulling the imaginary rope until his Tongue lolled out. His friends burst into laughter and were practically doubled over while Mr Shue attempted to reprimand them.

Again Blaine found his eyes settling on the pale skinned boy from the bus. Surely the boy must be a transfer he would have recognised some one so gorgeous. Sebastian must have noticed him staring because suddenly a possessive hand had been shoved into his back pocket and was groping him. His eyes clouded with lust although sometimes he wished that his and Sebastian's relationship went past physicalness he would love someone to snuggle with after. Before Sebastian Blaine had always been the more dominant one in his relationships more meaning that he preferred to top but Sebastian was so arrogant that he never considered switching. He knew he should be offended but he didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend.

They were soon split into groups of five and Blaine found himself being seperated from Sebastian due to innapropriate touching.  
>He was sent to the group of four boys of course he recognised the three jocks who everyone respected and loved for completely different reasons to which everyone followed Sebastian and he knew how the three hated his boyfriend. Then the pale beauty was sat with his head bent down and he only gave a small nod when Blaine said hello. The jocks openly glared at him and for some reason kept sending concerned glances to the smaller boy. Weird.<p>

They were given sheets and Blaine was unable to concentrate with the unwelcome presence being sent towards him. When the three jocks began their own conversation and forgot about the unwelcome guest Kurt leant closer to his crush.

"Don't worry about them" he whispered.

"Are you new?" Blaine asked unable to stop the question tumbling past his lips.

"eeerrrrrr...n-no" Kurt answered. At Blaine's raised eyebrow he continued, "actually we've been in the same home room for the past three years"

A flicker of embarrassment crossed Blaine's handsome face and he decided the boy must have kept to himself.

"Oh well anyway what's your name?"

"K-Kurt" The pale boy couldn't actually believe that this was actually happening to him! Blaine was asking him questions and he even seemed a little interested.

"My names B-"  
>"Blaine! Your names Blaine. I know" Kurt cut him off then inwardly slapped himself he must look like such a freak!<p>

Blaine only chuckled shaking his head at the boy he was about to ask him some more questions to get to know him until Sebastians voice could be heard shouting him over.

"I've gotta go Kurt but I'll see you around" He smiled then slinked off to join his boyfriend.

Kurt sighed dreamily before being drawn into conversation with his friends and given the disapproving speech about Blaine being an idiot.

They moved onto the next room Kurt and his friends daudling along at the back of the crowd traveling through the hallway. Four young men talking quietly heading towards a private room caught his eye. They were about his age one Asian, one blonde, one short with black hair and another tall dark skinned boy.

The Asian stared at him with an unreadable expression almost as though he was reading him but he shrugged it off the boy had only looked at him for about two seconds it was more of a glance really.

...

Sebastian was fuming remembering how Blaine laughed with that boy Kurt. He had thought the boy had a sexy ass before and he was going to try and tap that but then he had found out the boys reputation and kept well away. Also the fact he was Hudsons brother fueled his hatred.

He turned to his second in command, Karofsky "Dave make sure you embarrass Hummel in front of everyone today...He seems to have forgotten his place"

Karofsky nodded excited ways of torturing the boy running through his head.

The groups were finally allowed to look around so Karofsky wasted no time in pulling out a spray bottle of liquid he had found in the spider area he also had hid some bottles of some kind of sleeping drug because you never know! But right now the mysterious bottle was perfect so he started his arrogant march over to Kurt.

The stuff absolutely stunk so with any luck it would be piss, Dave thought inwardly.

Kurt was by himself peering into a display box so he shouted really loud in order to gain everyones attention.

"Hey fairy!" He called and effectively everyone turned including the one he had been addressing.

"I found a cure for your freakiness!" he daunted before unscrewing the lid and throwing the full bottle of the unknown substance in his face.

Kurt spluttered as the gross liquid slapped across his face and stung his eyes. Some of it even got into his mouth and the Taste was positively disgusting but he couldn't help but swallow a little.

Laughter could be heard mocking the poor boy and Finn and Puck were immediately on Karofsky pulling him away ready to lay on a beating for messing with their boy until Mr Shue tried to pull them apart.

Sam took a hold of Kurt's shoulders and was trying to take him into a bathroom but he wouldn't budge.

His mouth, nose and eyes were on fire and his head was pounding. His muscles were so tense he could feel the exhaustion washing across him in waves.

He tried to blink the substance out of his eyes but it seemed to make it worse and the pain felt like fire through his body. His senses were on red alert but no one understood they were all still laughing.

He knew sam was in front of him shaking him but he just couldn't move his muscles then he felt his body sag. His knees had given out.

Eyes snapping shut darkness over took him.

**Soooooo...Like it hate it?**

**Leave a review and let me know! **

**Next to be updated not including this one is 'He has a lot of bite to him' then after that I dunno what do you want to be updated soon? :3**

**Who were those four mysterious boys? THIS IM EXCITED ABOUT**

**What was in that bottle?**

**Why was the centre and company in trouble?**

**But should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I updated quick! The response for this story was so overwhelming! I really like writing this story so thank you beautiful people sooo much!**

**Most of what has happened is very similar to what happens in the actual Spider man movie but I promise you it's going to be different after this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't not own any glee or Marvel characters nor am I associated with either of those companies.**

**Please read the A/N at the bottom!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt opened his eyes only to be met with the stunning White of the surrounding Walls blinding him. He was laid on top of an uncomfortable hospital bed but a feeling inside of him knew it wasn't a hospital at all.

He tried lifting his head but only groaned and eased it back down. He couldn't remember anything after Karofsky throwing that stuff at him, so what had happened?

He lifted his hands to rub against his eyes which he had immediately shut after being blinded by the brightness of the room when he felt two hands grip his wrists and lower them to his sides.

"sssshhhh, easy now" the voice soothed and he blinked his eyes open again settling on the tanned face of one of the boys he had seen earlier in the hallway.

"wh-what?" Kurt stuttered confused.

"My names David" The boy said with an easy smile.

"Where are my friends? My teacher? Where am I?" Kurt asked in a rush his head was beginning to start pounding harder very much like before.

"Calm down you'll hurt yourself and they are on the rest of the tour, you passed out" At Kurt's confused look he continued, "you swallowed something, we aren't sure of what it was but we laid you down as a precaution, you were only out for like twenty minutes"

"I want to go find my friends" Kurt said sitting up and David was about to protest and push him back down when the short boy from earlier walked in a look of relief on his face.

"Good news," he started, "the only charted bottles missing were the sleeping drugs so he should be fine, explains why he passed out"

"oh well then I guess there is no reason for you to stay, Kurt your peers are just down the hall if you're ready to leave?"

Kurt wasted no time in jumping up rushing out of the door throwing a quick 'thank you' behind him.

Kurt had no intention of going to find the others he felt way too weird. His muscles were throbbing and his head felt like it weighed a ton. He just needed to go home and pass out but he also needs food he was hungry. Like really hungry. He's never this hungry. Mmmmmm...food.

David sighed in relief once the porcelain boy had left. They really didn't need any more fuck ups because of this stupid place.

"So sleeping drugs, Nick? That's it?"

"Well I went down all the recorded lists and yep that's all that was missing" While the dark haired boy, Nick, had been talking a plastic chair with metal legs slid across the floor with ease settling behind him. Nick sat down whilst he concentrated on another chair. He stared at it briefly then flicked his eyes towards David and suddenly the chair repeated the same process but this time David sat in it.

"Thanks" David said completely unfazed by Nick's doing.

"Don't mention it, so anyway how was he?" Nick inquired.

"Okay I guess, we didn't really talk he literally just woke up" He shrugged.

As Nick was about to say something else the door opened again and in walked two more boys.

"David, Nick? Where is the boy?" Wes asked confused something he never liked to feel. Wes always knew everything and that was meant quite literally.

"I couldn't pick up on his thoughts when he was unconscious"

"Don't worry Wes the boy only took a sleeping drug he'll be perfectly fine" Nick said nodding.

"Good for him" The blonde said voice laced with sarcasm.

"Jeff our problems are our own you just wanted a new friend" Wes said with a knowing look in his eyes. He knew he was exactly right he always knew the truth.

"Problems? Dude it's been eight years! When are you all going to accept that we're special?" Jeff asked exasperated throwing his hands into the air.

"Special? You mean freaks?" David fired back.

"David you didn't seem to think your powers were so freaky when you pulled that train off of those tracks saving many people including your family!"

"Let's not forgot what caused that train to almost crash!" David screamed.

"Stop it! Both of you! There is NOTHING wrong with us don't forget that! But to wish this on anyone else Jeff that's not fair!" Nick shouted.

Jeff grumbled looking guilty and Wes just chuckled watching him as if he knew some inside joke.

"Come on that's enough excitement for one day let's get home" Wes said.

"Yeah let's make it a race!" Jeff said excitedly.

"Oh come on Jeff! Like we'd fall for that!" David countered.

"I could run rings round you all and then run to France and get noodles from china and be home before you all" Jeff boasted stressing each 'and'.

"Shut up" Nick said rolling his eyes fondly.

...

It wasn't until Kurt had got down the street did he realise he had no way of getting home. At least he had his wallet.

A couples blocks over he managed to hail a cab although the driver didn't look to impressed with the distance he offered a generous tip and settled back into the cushioned seats. His head really didn't feel right and he just wanted to close his eyes.

He woke up for the second time that afternoon but this time to the cab driver shaking his leg.

"Kid? Yo Kid! Wake up" The middle aged man had turned in his seat staring pointedly at Kurt. Each time he woke up he seemed to feel worse and worse. There was a light layer of swear covering his body and his inside had never felt so messed up.  
>All of his senses seemed foggy and clogged up.<p>

"oh-uh right" He fished out his wallet throwing a few bills at the man before staggering out. His head was swimming and he could feel his muscles contracting. The pain was worse now than before and he just needed to collapse again but this time not be woken up. He shoved his key into the door resting all of his weight onto it. He pushed himself through and immediately made his way into the kitchen on the right. His stomach wasn't grumbling but it felt so empty so he just opened the fridge pulpit out anything that caught his eye. After a lot of picking from different cheeses, ham, breads any savoury food his stomach felt strange as though it was bubbling.

He practically flew up the stairs and into the bathroom located at the top. Dropping to his knees his whole body seized up and he wretched his stomachs contents into the bowl. Opening his eyes he stared at the green mucus mixed with the rest of the sick. That definitely wasn't normal.

Crawling out of the bathroom he stood or rather sagged against his bedroom door fumbling with the knob. When it finally turned he cascaded into the room ripping his clothes off. Actual drops of sweat slid down his face as the heat in his body stabbed at his skin. Leaving his boxers on he pushed the window open begging for some fresh air. When the slight breeze rolled into his room it did nothing but choked him and made him gag again.

His eyes were flashing a blinding White into his head adding fuel to his was ached his legs and arms felt as though they had been bound and then his torso had knots curling his muscles painfully.

He spun his body probably much too fast his gaze was shifting and becoming even more strained. Finally settling his stare on his bed his body dropped to the floor before he could so much as think of laying down on it.

He was out cold before his head hit the floor.

...

Once Finn had gotten home he was relieved to say the least to find his brother in his room. The school hadn't even bothered to look around the centre for him instead choosing to just come straight back to Lima. It had been an agonising journey for Finn, Puck and Sam none knowing what to do. So of course Finn called them as soon as he had tucked Kurt into bed absently wondering what the boy had done to get his room in such a state.

They answered on the first ring and Finn was exceptionally thank full for the three way call service his new phone boasted.

"Finn?" his two friend's voices rung out at the same time.

"yeah guys he's here he's fine! Just sleeping"

"oh thank god!" Sam said as Puck gave an exaggerated sigh.

After discussing Kurt a little bit more the boys went on to talk about basically everything before Finn said goodbye as he needed the bathroom. The smell that met him was the most repulsive odour he had ever been hit with.

Daring to investigate, the sight of what looked like toxic waste in the toilet was beyond disgusting. He gagged before flushing the chain as quickly as possible as watched as the almost bubbling sick slide down the toilet. He opened the window to get rid of the stench and then set to work fixing the bathroom.

What had Kurt done? Maybe he accidentally swallowed some of that putty and threw up like Finn did before? Poor guy.

Finn knew he'd have to tell their parents even if it did embarrass him. Ms Pillsbury always said he should never keep secrets like this. She had gave him a long lecture about how he kept it a secret Brittany had a possum in her locker. He assumed it was the same thing.

...

Kurt's eyes fluttered open as he heard the chirping of early morning birds. The bright sun light streamed in through the crack in his curtains. His head felt fine in fact better than fine it was as though every stressful thought and painful memory had completely drained out of it. He sat up feeling carefree and as light as a feather. But then no, he felt bigger.

Confusion swept over him because yes he certainly felt...different. He stood up fast surprising himself at his grace and walked over to his long mirror.

Woah.

Before Kurt was a little cute but now. All baby fat had just vanished from his feature leaving chiselled cheek bones and a strong jaw. His nose was long and in a perfect shape as were his lips a lot fuller and a perfect shade of pink. His skin was even paler than usual but in a very good way. Usually lifeless hair that sloped over his forehead was swept up in a messy style on his head and Kurt decided it looked rather good. Finally and the biggest change was his body.

Whatever muscle he had before was now accentuated in his limbs and chest. What was before was a flat stomach was now wash board abs. His shoulders were a lot broader and not at all boney like they and his arms had previously been. His thighs were wrapped with muscle and something else seemed off...heavier. He couldn't quite put his finger on it until.

Oh gosh, Kurt thought inwardly staring down at his crotch.

No, no this couldn't possibly be happening he was dreaming surely.

He looked back up at his face and chest studying every detail. It was like all imperfections had been removed.

"I'm not a vampire right?" he asked himself then burst out laughing. His voice was still musical and he was glad it hadn't changed. His notion before was quickly trumped down and he couldn't help but laugh again at his idiocy.

After his laughter faded reality seemed to set in. What had happened? He wasn't muscular like Sam or Puck but there was definitely something there.

Maybe he had hit puberty finally! Took him long enough stupid body!

Then the previous day's events flooded back in a wave and Kurt actually stumbled back over come with how fast everything had went by.

He managed to catch himself on the edge of his desk and he took a couple of deep breaths before straightening up. As soon as he did so his whole arm pulled him back down. It was as though his arm was actually anchored down by his hands and when trying to bend his fingers they wouldn't budge from his tight grip on the small ledge.

Instinctively he pulled but nothing happened. Giving a few quick rugged tugs all he succeeded in doing was pulling the desk off the floor before slamming it back down repeatedly.

His eyes were like saucers now and his pupils slowly narrowed, determined to pull off of the desk. Bracing his other hand flat on the top to stop the desk from moving he yanked his arm back again and this time his hand went with it.

He sighed in relief and brought his hand up to examine before realising a chunk of the mahogany wood of the desk was still stuck to his fingers.

"What the fuck?" Kurt mumbled prying the wood viciously away from his left hand. The force was so strong it sent the chunk flying against the wall behind him with a loud clatter as splinters of wood sprayed the room. He was going to kill Finn how many times did he have to tell him to keep all sticky things away from Kurt's room!

Kurt just shook his head not trusting himself to open his mouth without a string of curses flying out. He quickly pulled out some black skinnies that now hugged his legs a lot snugger than before and a plain grey t-shirt and Cardigan which also stretched across his muscles. Deciding to just leave his hair as it was, he hurried down the stairs taking them two at a time before jumping down the last eight. He landed without the smallest of noise and his breathing didn't even increase in the slightest.

He clenched and unclenched his fists again staring down at them.

"You okay, son?" Burt called from the kitchen and he followed the voice seeing the rest of the family sat eating breakfast too.

"Yeah, I'm fine...fantastic" Kurt said smiling down at his fists still. When he looked up the shocked open mouths of his family stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked uncertain.

"Dude! Look at you!" Finn said motioning the length of Kurt's body.

"you just look...very handsome Kurt" Carol said with a look that Kurt should really find very creepy coming from his step mom.

"Kurt, what was with all that racket up there? Did you break something?" Burt asked turning back to his paper trying to ignore the obvious difference in his son while the rest of his family continued to gawk.

"No! Errr no of course not!" Kurt squeaked sitting down in the middle of Burt and Finn on the circular table. Carole continued studying his face whilst compiling the grocery list. Finn was prodding Kurt's bicep stunned at the muscle had it always been there?

"Well are you feeling alright? Finn said you threw up?" Burt asked looking up as Kurt batted Finn's finger away from his arm.

"Oh um yeah stomach ache but I got over it I feel great!" Kurt hopped up out of his chair picking up a piece of toast from Finn's plate. Ignoring the boy's grumbles of protests he picked up his black converse shoving his feet into them and picking up his denim, draw string back pack.

"You're going all ready?" Carole asked.

"Yeah I really just want to get out you know?" Kurt said smiling.

"Wait up! I'll come with you" Finn shouted.

The boys had taken Kurt's navigator whilst stopping at the Lima bean to get a coffee.

"Dude! That girl at the counter was totally checking you out!" Finn shouted as they made their way to McKinley.

"You're delusional Finn"

Finn was about to point out the phone number written on the side of Kurt's cup before getting distracted by his phone.

"Sam and Puck are already there waiting for us" He said.

"Oh well we'll be there soon. Anyway Finn I forgot to tell you to stop putting glue on my desk its freaking annoying!"

Finn was extremely confused about what his little brother was on about before shrugging it off as another text came through.

Kurt just nodded driving faster just a little bit. His knuckles flexed against the wheel and suddenly he felt as though he could crush and mould the hard plastic wheel with a simple tightening of him fingers.

Shaking the feeling of he pulled into school.

It was now lunch and Kurt had been feeling really weird but not in a bad way like the previous day. He felt on top of the world.

Everyone took a double look at Kurt as he walked by but he didn't notice he always kept his head down.

Sam and Puck had been blown away by the change in Kurt and too speechless to say anything about it.

Santana and Brittany two of the most popular girls in school walked past him then giving a flirty twirl as he exchanged books from his locker.

"Wanky" the Latino stated smirking.

"Totally" Brittany agreed before prancing off with her friend. Kurt just shook his head he knew he looked a little different but what the hell was causing this?

He took off for the cafeteria and waited patiently in the line like always letting people shove in front of him. He tried to hide the fact that it was ripping him apart inside that no one respected him in the least but whatever.

Finally having managed to get his food; a Couple slices of pizza and a bottle of lemonade, he turned around to locate the guys. He quickly spotted them waving him over and began to walk towards them when a thick leg shot out and tripped him over.

Landing flat on his front his face just slammed into the greasy food and straight away all he could hear was people's laughter. It's not that he wasn't use to it but this was like really loud in fact it was echoing inside his head. He just wanted to scream for everyone to shut up and block his ears but first he needed to pick himself up.

He settled one palm on the side of the tray and pushed his torso up with his elbow. Upon seeing everyone laughing hysterically he scrambled up quickly only to find that like the desk this it was clinging to his hand. He tried shaking it off even going as far as swinging in circles which only served to make him look like an idiot.

He gave up choosing to just run from the room when suddenly with a curled fist he managed to rid himself of the tray only for it to fly back into someone's face.

He turned back only to realise the tray had flew into none other than Sebastian Smythe's face.

His whole body ran cold with fear as he just started a brisk walk out of the cafeteria, not daring to look back.

...

Sebastian stood from his table with fists slamming the plastic. How dare that freak fling that tray at his face and embarrass him like this?

Everyone was laughing at him now and the noise was enough to make him go red in the face. He was sure that if it were possible he would have steam coming out of his ears.

"He is gonna get it" He ground out relenting when he felt Blaine's arms tug him back into his seat.

"Come on Seb, just leave the kid alone" Blaine tried to soothe his boyfriend when secretly he was dying to go and check on Kurt.

"Yeah well I'm going to teach him a lesson"

...

Kurt had spent the whole of lunch period tucked away in the old bathroom no one cared to go in. A couple of years ago the school had been funded to work up some parts they managed two build two new bathrooms before an accident in the science lab caused the school a couple of law suits and other classrooms to be re-done. So the rest of the bathrooms had been left deserted unless necessary but no one went in this particular bathroom anyway because a freshman claimed to see a ghost in here or some other shit that everyone chose to believe to add excitement to their lives.

Either way Kurt was just glad he had a place he could escape too.

He managed to attend all of his lessons without incident well apart from a locker shove or two but there was no sign of Sebastian and his followers of jocks until the end of the day.

Kurt was trying to be as quick as possible in getting his stuff out of his locker and heading out to the car. He was close too until he was slammed back into the lockers with more force than usual.

Sebastian picked Kurt up by the collar and slammed him up against the lockers again.

"Oh look it's the freak" He spat out and Kurt without thinking gripped onto Sebastian's fists and tried to pry him off when he didn't budge he tightened his grip and heard a sickening snap.

"FUCK!" Sebastian howled rubbing his hands. A crowd had gathered now everyone chanting the word 'fight' and Blaine was hanging back anxious of what was to happen next.

"What the hell?" Sebastian shouted at Kurt's retreating back just as he went to lunge for the boy Kurt had a slow motion sense of what was to come. He could feel the wind being pushed against his skin slowly as a fist came at him. Doing a matrix style bend he managed to swiftly get out of the way.

Another fist came at him just as quickly but this time he took a grip of his forearm and bent it back before slamming a heavy fist into the pained face. With a strength he never knew he possessed he delivered another punch to his face before one final hit to his chest and stomach that took the air out of him.

Sebastian flew back into the lockers almost having been knocked out by the impact. Blaine rushed to his boyfriend's side at once looking at Kurt as if he was a three headed dog.

"Get out of here" He said, voice strained and shaking his head as he turned back to his moaning boyfriend.

The crowd around them wore matching looks to Blaine's and it pained Kurt to have the man he loved look at him like that.

Kurt looked down at his still curled fist in shock and ran out of the hallway. He could still hear shouts of 'freak' and 'weirdo' as if he was right next to the person shouting them. Tears threatened to pool his eyes but he forced them back with a choked sob.

What was happening to him?

**So how did you like it? :3**

**I'm sorry if it seemed too stupid with the part with Kurt's 'area' you know in the mirror ;) but I HAD TOO! I'm sorry!**

**If there is anything so far you'd like to see happen let me know although it may not happen as I do have a general idea with what's happening in this fic!**

**OH and Wes, David, Nick and Jeff? Any guesses about them and you know (can't say without giving it away) but guesses and notions are welcome!**

**Any particular characters you like, any you hate? I wanna know! So review please :) **

**Finally please tell me a different story you may want to see updated I'm literally all over the place and I know I shouldn't have started a new one but I had too! Sorry :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I went back to school on Tuesday and suddenly I have SO much school work to be doing and I have two science exams at the end of January and that sucks because I'm failing science D:**

**This chapter is also more of a filler but I hope you enjoy it regardless!**

**Again I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

Finn watched startled as his little brother stumbled out of the main entrance tear tracks staining his cheeks.

"Kurt?" He called straightening up from his position leaning against the navigator. Sam and Puck had already left for Sam's house and the two brothers were going to join them as soon as Kurt made it outside, too just chill out.

He saw the smaller teen rub furiously at his eyes but as soon as Finn attempted to wrap his arms around the boy, Kurt just melted into the embrace.

"Kurt, what's going on?" He asked tentatively.

"I-I don't even know" Kurt cried shaking his head.

The main entrance doors burst open again then and Karofsky followed by Azimio and a couple over jocks could be seen analysing the parking lot.

Immediately things clicked for the tall, awkward boy and he quickly pulled Kurt into the navigator. He knew the senior was by no means capable of driving so he pushed him into the passenger seat indicating for him to fasten his seat belt.

Kurt let his head roll back to stare outside of the window. They had stopped at some traffic lights which were still on red, surrounded by a few over cars.

Finn was mumbling something about how the jocks were dicks but Kurt had tuned him out he didn't want to think about those Neanderthals and certainly not about what he had just done.

He felt his hands start to tingle and looked down at his right again. His wrist was throbbing and it felt as though something was oozing out of it. He slowly pulled back the sleeve and angled his body so that Finn couldn't see.

His eyes were wide and he gagged at the sight of glistening strings of White sticking and coating the base of his wrist.

He reached a finger to touch it apprehensive that it may just disappear as soon as he blinked something he was actually hoping for.

The pad of his left index finger traced the intricate little lines criss crossing each other in a weird pattern. His eyes were narrowed as he studied it further and just as he pulled his finger away a small rope of the white stuck to his finger with an incredible force. The further back he took his finger more of the rope pulled out from his wrist.

"Dude? Are you listening?" Finn asked not daring to look at the boy in case he had another accident like with the mail man. He shuddered at the thought.

Kurt's attention snapped back into focus and he was panicking more and more having absolutely no idea what was going on.

His whole body quivered with fear and upon confirming the car was still in traffic he flung the door open and dodged through the traffic at a lightning speed ignoring Finn's cries for him to come back.

...

Wes Montgomery had returned to the science testing centre gathering a couple more supplies to take back to his make shift lab in his shared home.

He had collected a few little bottles and was just bending down to look in another cupboard when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

The cabinet on the far right wall was different something was off. Yesterday when he had passed the room and poked his head through the open door in interest there had been several more bottles on the shelves. Immediately he put it down to the sleeping drugs that idiot boy had swiped and used as a weapon but then no, there was something else.

Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, Wes took a deep breath before remembering the exact scene he had seen the previous day.

The sight of the cabinet was exactly as he had seen the day before but now in his head all the colours were in different shades of a fuzzy green.

He focused harder on each of the bottles until he could pick out the ones which were no longer there. He shifted his stare and almost 'zoomed' in on the labels of the offending products. Just as he suspected the five bottles that were identical read 'sedative mix' but then next to those was another bigger bottle.

A small piece of paper which he could see had been hastily tacked to the side was the only indication as to what the bottle contained. There was not lettering and no numbers but there was a drawing a lame one at that of a pair of hands clearly crossed at the wrists. The fingers were out of proportion and bent at weird angles.

Hands. The way the hands were positioned meant something to Wes he knew there was something there but he couldn't place it. It was a rare occurrence that the Asian was unsure and frustrated. The answer was on the tip of his Tongue and yet he still couldn't grasp what it meant.

Shaking his head angrily he bit his bottom lip furrowing his brows. He always knew. Perhaps it was just because the diagram was so crudely drawn? Yes that had to be it.

He knew he needed to tell the rest of the guys but he couldn't help feel ashamed like he had let them down. Ever since the...incident he had always known just about everything and he always managed to supply them with important information so presenting his friends with a 'mystery' felt like he had failed them. He couldn't do that.

Picking up his tray again he took another brief glance at the cabinet with a slight grimace he spun on his heal and walked straight out of the room.

...

Kurt sat on a lone bench opposite the park he had spent so much time running around in with his parents, before his mother had passed on.

He would have gone in but it was getting dark and from past experience he had learnt it was a popular hangout for jocks looking to drink freely.

His father had just suffered a heart attack and was in a coma when he made the mistake of sitting on the swings. Burt was in a coma with a very broken Carol sat vigilant at his bedside. Him and Finn had spent countless nights either in the room with them or leaning against the coffee machine in the hall. But that one particular night he couldn't handle the stress that it was his entire fault his caring dad was in the hospital. If he didn't have such a fucked up life and maybe tried to be normal than the bullies wouldn't call his home and paint discriminating words onto his porch. But then that was just the problem he did try to be normal! He wasn't out at school and never flaunted his sexuality except in maybe his clothes. He hadn't joined any clubs although that glee club had been so hard to resist and Blaine was in that club but that wasn't the point! He was just so sick and tired of everything in his life falling to shit. After his mom had died it had been hard but then Finn and Carol had came along and they were a family but then with the heart attack things were crumbling.

He had sat on the swings pushing himself back and forth slightly never taking his feet off of the ground when he heard them.

"WASSUP FAIRY?" Karofsky had slurred the glass bottle in his fist swinging back and forth.

He remembered how his whole body had went stiff and his face drained. Boisterous laughter followed along with punches and kicks everywhere. Knocked off of the swing he had curled up on himself while they delivered blow after blow.

They had soon grown bored after he gave up struggling and just lay sobbing. He had spent the night covered in his own blood before picking himself up and travelling to one of his friend's homes. Noah had been horrified and helped him clean up before returning to the hospital. They still hadn't told anyone else as Kurt had insisted and their relationship if possible had grown stronger.

The memories of his bloodied body and bruises littering every part of his body caused him to grip the bottom of the bench in pure anger. His eyes narrowed as he stared towards the scene where it had taken place. Punching Sebastian today had felt amazing and the boy was surely embarrassed that someone like Kurt had managed to do damage.

A smirk twisted Kurt's features as he let his anger boil inside of him. He had kept it locked up for so long it felt good letting it shine through.

His fists tightened a little bit more and the resulting roar of smashing wood scared the life out of him. Opening his eyes he found himself mostly on his side in the centre of what was once a bench. The wood was snapped in multiple places and splinters covered the sidewalk.

He jumped up gasping at the sight of what his own hands had caused. For the second time that day Kurt fled the scene desperately trying to ignore the fact that there was something seriously strange and dangerous going on with him.

He needed to find another bench.

But not to destroy.

...

Jeff was in the process of cooling off from his wave of anger the previous night. He hadn't been able to sleep he was so mad so to calm himself down he put on the best show of all time. Sponge Bob.

It was the most awesome show ever, no one could deny it! He had been brought up watching it and continued to now but now as more of a stress relieving technique.

He was a little annoyed the sign language dude was in the corner but that didn't stop him laughing at a complete Patrick moment, he didn't even turn his head when the front door opened to the apartment he was living in with Nick, Wes and David. It was on the edge of Westerville near a private school they attended to keep up facades and was two hours away from the science centre. They couldn't be too close nor could they be too far away it had made sense to the blonde when Wes had first explained but now he couldn't remember.

"Get more samples?" David called walking into the sitting room where Sponge bob was being played. Wes must be back, Jeff concluded.

"Yeah nothing really interesting" The Asian lied smoothly but suddenly found himself distracted. On the television screen a middle aged man with an expressionless face stood in the corner making notions with his hands. Of course he originally recognised it to be sign language and suddenly everything crashed into focus.

The label on the bottle the diagram of the hands. It was sign language, it had to be! He rolled his eyes to the back of his head for the second time that day images flashing in his head like the flipping pages of a book. As fast as lightening images and definitions of different sign language phrases and words swam across his vision.

He was beginning to get frustrated when he finally came across a image which resembled the label he had seen the previous day and looked into that morning.

It had the crossed wrists and curled hands with fingers curling at different stages also. He focused slightly more and recognised it to be the sign for spider. But that didn't make sense? He had seen hundreds of bottles in that centre with labels related to spiders and none had been so cryptic before.

He instinctively opened his mouth to tell David like always but shut it just as quickly. He couldn't tell him couldn't handle the feeling of not being good enough. So he settled into the modern couch trying to ignore his thoughts something desperately hard for Wes so he instead decided to focus on the thoughts of those around him. Moving on from Jeff at the knowledge he was only inwardly laughing at the cartoon he focused on David.

His thoughts were a lot more interesting. He seemed to be remembering that pale boy who had been the victim the day before.

David's thoughts played like a movie in Wes' mind and the Asian quickly found himself sucked into it. He could feel David's emotions when watching the boy, he had been confused and intrigued at the same time although Wes wasn't sure why David was feeling like this.

David looked up then staring at Wes and narrowing his eyes. He had known the shorter Asian since the very beginning so it wasn't hard to know when your thoughts were no longer private. He screamed and roared inside of his own head imagining perfectly how it would sound if he were to really do it and David took great pleasure in watching his friend wince.

"Oww" Wes groaned rolling his eyes back to glare at David.

"Serves you right" The dark skinned teen murmured.

"I still don't understand?" Wes prompted thinking about David's mixed emotions.

"I'm not too sure myself he was incredibly endearing from the way he slept but it seemed deeper, like a connection" David mumbled.

Wes stared off in deep thought and instantly David was suspicious. Wes never had to really think about things.

"Something's the matter with you" He stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about" The Asian replied defiantly before turning to Jeff to see that he was still content in watching the cartoon.

David wasn't satisfied, far from it in fact. He was still a little confused about that incident the day before and now something was definitely going on with Wes! He also wasn't too sure what was going on with Jeff he too seemed distant since the previous afternoon. That trip to the centre really had messed with them a little but he had no clue how or why? He would have said it was a little out of the ordinary but now that's just the norm for them.

Deciding to press the matter further he spoke again, "Tell me what's the matter Wes"

"nothing! God I haven't done anything!"

"I know that but you aren't your usual confident self?"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not meeting your expectations David." Wes bit out but as soon as he saw David flinch he knew he'd gone too far.

"Look, I'm sorry Dav-" The Asian started before the boy he had been addressing stood up slamming his fist into the coffee table which smashed on impact. The modern, black plastic shattered causing Jeff to run to the other side of the room at an inhuman pace instinctively.

"Woah" the blonde stated looking wide eyed as Wes still sat with a guilty look etched on his face whilst David shot daggers at him.

"I Can't. Handle this. Right now." David ground out as his eyes were shining with angry un-shed tears.

"David" Wes said simply but stopped at the boys head shaking furiously.

"I'm going out" The furious boy stated before walking over to the huge window. It overlooked an alley which was rather narrow so it definitely wasn't much of a view to look out of or in to. Which was why he had no fears of what he was about to do could be caught by a bystander.

He slowly pushed the door open and as it elevated he closed his eyes and just let himself fall forward. The wind swept him away and immediately he felt a lot less stressful.

He had been gliding through the window for about an hour not really sure of where he was going but it didn't matter. No one on the ground could see him but he could see them and he loved to people watch.

He liked imagining the little small troubles these people might have. Normal problems he wished he could worry about but no he had to be worried about being dissected.

He saw a park which he knew he had seen before. He thought back to when he had been before and remembered almost instantly. It was Lima! He and the boys had travelled here to the invitational's of a rival show choir. They still liked trying in their studies at their school, Dalton and actually immensely enjoyed their competitions as a part of the warblers so of course they had done digging on the components.

As he stared down a harsh crash coming from close by caused him to snap his head up.

There opposite the park a boy stood staring at a mangled bench. He could see his mouth was open in shock and tear tracks glistened on his cheeks. He couldn't pick out much else before the boy was running away rather fast.

David was surprised to say the least. What had happened? The boy seemed to be in distress so it seemed rational that he follows the boy.

**Hmmmmmm...how was it?**

**I really want to know who your favourite character is and why? I'm not too sure myself at the moment aside from Kurt I really like Sam, Jeff and David? **

**Also what possible matches/relationships would you like to see! This includes Kurt with other people?**

**I just need to know what you guys think and what you like about the story so I know what I need to continue doing so review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YEY FOR UPDATES! Let me just say I am beyond overwhelmed with the level of interest this has gotten and I'm just SO happy :') Thank you wonderful people so much!**

**I have come to the conclusion that all of my stories not including this one, So this is Dalton and He has a lot of bite to him shall be in hiatus until these three are finished! When one of these is completed I shall pick up another to replace it! These three I am continuing are my favourites and getting a lot of attention so that how I came up to not put these on hiatus so yeah! I AM NOT ENDING/GIVING UP ON MY OTHER FICS! They'll eventually be updated!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and I know it's very jumpy so I put little sub heading things to show when they take place!**

**Chapter 4**

**Morning- Day after science trip- Blaine/Sebastian's point of view.**

**...**

Blaine walked into school the morning after the science trip already seeking out his boyfriend.

Scanning his eyes through the hall and across the sea of students he spotted Sebastian at his locker surrounded by their usual crowd of followers.

There were three guys from the football team, Harry, Shaun and Dave then Harry and Shaun's girlfriends who were unsurprisingly on the cheerios. Their names were Scarlett and Patricia but no one knew that was Patricia's real name apart from the small group of friends so she went with the name 'Trish' in order to have 'a perfect life' as she had put it. Apparently a name she didn't like too much was an 'imperfection' to her Barbie lifestyle, but Blaine didn't judge her too harshly she was a really good friend to him.

"Blaine!" A copper coloured haired girl squealed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey Scarlett" Blaine chuckled hugging her back softly before pulling away.

"I missed you" she chirped.

"I saw you yesterday morning?"

"Yeah but then you got on the bus with 'Bastian and you were gone ALL day!" Scarlett spoke jutting out her bottom lip.

Blaine smiled sweetly before pecking her on the cheek causing her to giggle.

The pair had been best friends since middle school and started high school together. She had been the first person he came out too and she'd been the shoulder he'd cry on when the bullying got too bad.

That was of course until sophomore year when Sebastian had transferred and claimed the school as his own. He came out of the closet after securing his place on top and no one dared question him so slowly more and more of the student body had came out too. You would never have thought a public school in Lima, Ohio was so accepting but after actually attending the school you'd learn that actually no it wasn't. There was still the occasional homophobe but they quickly learn to shut their mouth if they enjoyed being dry and able to see.

Blaine basically had everything he could have ever wanted from a public school; good grades; jock for a boyfriend; popular with lots of friends and yet he felt something... missing.

_No. Stop._ He told himself walking back over to the rest of his and Scarlett's friends. He was happy with his life at school, with Sebastian. It's just it felt as though something was lacking...

When he saw Sebastian he just had to smile, he really did love the boy and everything he had built at the school. He went in for a hug curling his arms around the boy's thick waist but pulled back awkwardly when the embrace wasn't returned properly.

"'Bastian?" His boyfriend's face was contorted in a mix of lust and anger and staring to the other end of the hall. He looked up angrily in the direction Sebastian had been looking ready to tear into whatever slutty student had caught his boyfriend's attention when he froze.

Walking down the hallway was Kurt Hummel the boy he had watched the previous day and thought was cute but seeing him now. Cute could still be described but at the same time the teen looked like a freaking sex god in too tight jeans and a t-shirt spreading across his broad shoulders, highlighting his toned muscles. Blaine felt his mouth water with each step Kurt took and the way the material would cling and protest as they stretched and hugged his thighs. The boy's hair was not limp like he had seen the previous day but instead styled into a perfect quiff but unlike his boyfriend's hair there was no clear sign of gel or hairspray and suddenly Blaine understood the term 'sex hair' clearer than ever.

Thoughts of pinning the senior to the lockers and ravishing him over took his head and the curly haired boy was only snapped out of his thoughts when Trish let out a moan of 'woah'. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shaun wrap a possessive arm around his girlfriend and when he snapped his attention back to Kurt he was gone.

He growled low in his throat annoyed the delicious eye candy had vanished when the bell rang obnoxiously loud and Blaine pushed his way through the crowd holding 'Bastian's arm whilst wishing he could have seen the boys face again. Or more pacifically those crystal eyes that had made him so enraptured the day before.

Neither he nor his boyfriend spoke on their way to their home room both too busy in their own worlds; Blaine's filled with rather dirty thoughts of Kurt and Sebastian trying to figure out why the pale boy was so suddenly worth a whole lot of attention. Of course he couldn't pursue him at least he couldn't tell Blaine, but then also he couldn't let the boy become popular. He knew that good looks helped everyone on their way up the social ladder but he couldn't let that happen. He didn't even know what the boy liked! Girls, Boys, Both?

Sebastian put a stop to his worries before they could really begin. He had nothing to worry about he'd just have his boys sort out the kid and let everyone know he was still a freak. Problem solved.

...

**End of the day- after Kurt/ Sebastian scene. Same point of views.**

**...**

_Problem most definitely not solved. _Sebastian thought bitterly as he watched the stupid little freak run out of the school hallway. He felt Blaine's strong hands pull him off of the floor and he couldn't help wincing in pain because _ouch_. He'd came out here to throw that idiot around a little and like the weirdo he was he had threw him back into the lockers and even made him bleed for crying out loud!

Blaine rushed out a thousand little worries for his boyfriend in the space of five seconds soothing his hands all over the taller boy to ensure he was okay.

He gasped startled as his hand was instantly covered in a warm sticky substance that after pulling his hand away from 'Bastian's head he immediately recognised as blood. His eyes widened as his boyfriend hissed in pain and he quickly dragged him towards the nurse's office.

"Baby, it's going to be okay I promise I'll look after you" Blaine hushed.

While the nurse was talking to Sebastian, Blaine let his mind wander back to what had happened. He had been so sure Kurt was going to end up on the floor in pain but no he'd flipped out like some kind of ninja pulling all of these crazy moves that were like the speed of lightening. It was so strange and hard to comprehend and although it was incredibly hot Blaine couldn't help but feel scared and a little creeped out.

Maybe Hummel was just a freak.

Yeah he was and the more Blaine thought about it the angrier he became. Who was he to pull all of that messed up shit on his boyfriend? Maybe Hummel was taking drugs or something either way despite any earlier thoughts Blaine wanted nothing more to do with him.

...

**Continuing where previous chapter ended.**

...

David landed discreetly behind a van on the side of the road and first went to investigate the bench. Maybe the boy had been attacked?

The wood was shattered and strewn across the pavement in sharp shards. It had clearly first been broken down the middle and then the rest had crumpled with it. The metal beams at either end which had once supported the wood remained intact until closer inspection and David could see the smooth indentations where someone had obviously gripped the metal and it had moulded in their grip.

David's eyes widened, snapping his head in the direction the pale boy had ran. It didn't take him long to decide what to do next.

...

"Fucks sake!" Kurt shouted positively livid. Tears ran from his eyes like a waterfall as he struggled to keep himself from throwing up. What the fuck was going on? He'd kept everything bottled up all day and now he felt it all bursting out at once. He opened his eyes this time not too see concerned looks of passerby's whilst he sprinted past them but this time to the dark alley wall. He slammed his fists into the wall not even realising it didn't hurt as much as it should have. He continued to cry frustrated tears and leant his forehead against the hard, damp bricks and rubbed his fingertips across the wall as it crumbled away from the impact of his punches. There were two huge indents where the collision had happened and instead of shock he just looked down at his palms with a strange mixture of hate, strength and determination.

He spread his fingers a little before curling them into fists and feeling a surge of power run through him. Opening them up again he inspected the tips a little bit more closely. His newly sharpened eyesight caught sight of the micro small hairs extending from the pads and seeing them there actually felt comforting? As though they were meant to be there.

So many thoughts ran through his head before he finally thought about how things had been continuously sticking in his grasp. He took a deep breath and walked towards the wall.

Closing his eyes he let his body take over not really wanting to have to think too much about this situation. Slowly one hand tensed before pressing his fingertips to it firmly. All five digits seemed to stick to it like glue and without thinking he brought his left hand up to the wall taking a similar position to the first.

He did this a few more times only moving his hand centimetres away from the first placement before it was getting too high and he had to hitch his feet up to support him. Kurt couldn't bring himself to stop as he felt himself crawl up the wall smoothly and what seemed like effortlessly. He only slipped a couple of times but it barely made an impact. His toes and fingers were the only parts of him actually touching the wall although his body remained close in a crouched position.

He wasn't thinking about how wrong this was. How wrong it was that he was actually able to do this he just let himself react and his instincts take over allowing him to glide up the wall with more and more confidence with each move he made. He was almost to the top of the long building and he knew he had to reach it.

A loud gasp from behind caused his whole body to freeze and stiffen.

His fingers lost their grip along with his feet and suddenly he felt himself plunging through the air and towards the hard ground. His eyes snapped closed on reflex and he just let himself fall, blocking out the frantic calls from whoever had frightened him in the first place.

Kurt's body made impact with the floor with a shuddering crunch and pain immediately over took him. Arms encircled his upper body and pulled him against a strong and muscled chest.

"Hey, listen I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe" A familiar voice soothed as his eyes flew open in shock at someone seeing him scale a wall with nothing but his hands and feet.

His eyes snapped around the surroundings, his lids growing heavier and heavier by the second.

"Wait...Kurt?" The voice asked startled and Kurt's eyes flew back to the boy holding him. Warm brown eyes gazed at him with realisation, worry and concern as Kurt immediately remembered where he had seen the boy from. The science centre, this had been the person he woke up too.

He felt his eyes well up at the knowledge that his life had so drastically changed for the worse in a little over a day. He stared at the boy's eyes again seeing nothing but trust and with the last amount of energy he could draw from himself for the day he hastily whispered, "Help" before his eyes fluttered shut.

Kurt let himself fall into unconsciousness just wanting to forget.

**So how was it?**

**Please leave me a review telling me what you like about the story so I can keep it up and who are your favourite characters so that I may include them more!**

**Thanks again for reading I'd love to hear your thoughts so review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry? No I know not good enough...**

**If it makes up for it this chapter is a long one although there is no Blaine or Sebastian...**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh my god" David breathed as the boy in his arms croaked out his plea for help. His eyes drooped shut and his head sagged against David's strong chest.

_It's the boy from the centre...it has to be._

He looked up determined and cradled the boy against his chest bridal style. He lifted him effortlessly and stood without even wincing, when humans would have struggled with the extra weight (although the boy didn't weigh much anyway) to David it was as if he had a piece of paper in his arms.

He went deeper into the alley into the darkest corner behind a dumpster before making sure no one would be able to see what he was about to do.

When the coast was clear he set his feet apart and braced his arms before gliding into the sky. As soon as he was in the open he immediacy just took off flying extraordinarily fast. Normally David wouldn't have gone so fast but with the boy in his arms, Kyle or... Kurt, he was anxious to get him home were they could look after him.

David supposed he was in shock after everything he and his best friends had been through it was all starting again.

At least Jeff will be happy with a new friend to play with, David thought bitterly.

...

Finn slumped in his front seat dejected. He knew there was something wrong with Kurt he'd been acting depressed, confused and angry and Finn wasn't sure which he preferred but right now it certainly wasn't the Kurt that jumped out of a car in the middle of traffic.

Sam and Puck were going to kill him for not keeping him in the car and taking him to Puck's house. But they couldn't blame him he was blocked in on all sides and even if he did abandon the car he couldn't have followed Kurt after he'd shot of like a bullet.

He sighed again before slowly pressing the gas pedal down as the cars in front started to inch forward.

How was he going to explain it to the guys? All three of them adored Kurt and were so protective over him they were going to fume at Finn for letting him run off.

...

Noah and Sam were in Puck's living room spinning wildly whilst clutching their ratty school back packs in hand with the sole aim of hitting each other as hard and as fast as they could. The game they had invented the previous year was one they could never play when with Kurt as the pale boy deemed it extremely stupid as he didn't want to force that torture upon his designer satchels.

"OW! Dude!" Sam shouted rubbing the back of his head where Puck's dirty green back pack had hit him.

"Don't complain it's the aim of the game!" Noah cackled at his rhyme his grin widening when Sam's face turned to one of confusion.

"What the hell do you have in that thing?"

"Oh just my football helmet" The Jewish boy said feigning innocence.

"You asshole!" Sam growled charging at the darker skinned teen and jumping on top of him. The two rolled around on the floor throwing playful punches as they drowned in laughter as Sam missed and hit the floor.

"ow..." Sam trailed off still laughing when the doorbell rang four times in quick succession.

"That's Finn's ring, 'bout time they showed up" Noah said as he jogged to open the front door.

Finn stood with a sheepish half smile on his face and his eyes flickering guiltily.

"Sup man? Where's porcelain?" The shorter teen asked looking towards Finn's car to see if the pale teen was coming towards them.

"Well he- errrm...he kinda ranoutofmycar" Finn said in a rush before pushing past his confused friend. "Anyway have you got any soda?"

"Finnessance hold up" Puck said jogging into the kitchen where Finn was rummaging through the refrigerator. Sam came in behind Noah a confused look on his face as he first looked around the tidy kitchen and then towards the front door.

"Errrr Finn where's K-?" Sam started before being cut off by Puck who was beginning to get increasingly mad. "Kurt? Yeah man I didn't quite catch what you said earlier"

"He was gonna be here but he kinda... Bailed on the way?"

"Bailed? What are you talking about? When I texted him second period he couldn't wait to hang out!" Sam asked incredulously not letting on how devastated he was that he didn't get to spend time with the countertenor. He wouldn't tell anyone except maybe his dog, Marley, about how sometimes he actually wished he could spend maybe just a little one on one time with Kurt. It wasn't that he didn't like Finn and Puck actually quite the opposite they were his best friends since pre-school and when Finns mom had married Kurt's dad well their first day at the new house was one of the funniest days. Ever. The other guys never understood when he went on about his sci-fi stuff and walking in Kurt's bedroom, having mistaken it for Finn's, was heaven.

His Collection of everything super hero's was incredible and almost rivalled Sam's own. From there the pair had connected and the four of them were inseparable which is why now when there was no sign of Kurt it didn't feel right. Not in the least.

"Finn just tell us properly why isn't he here?"

"Well I was waiting for him like you guys said so he didn't have to drive alone and he came out and he looked like he was being chased or something and he wasn't acting like he usually does but he's been like that all day so I just went with it but I drove because he seemed really out of it and so we were in my car and we stopped in a traffic jam and all of a sudden he just bolted! Like really fast and I tried to reach for him but he was already gone and I couldn't just abandon the car!" Finn rambled trying not to meet his friend's eyes.

"So where did he go?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Guys I don't know! I think he maybe wants some alone time?"

"Alone time? Anything could happen to him!" Puck's voice rose angrily.

"Okay chill He'll probably just be at the Lima Bean or something I figured we could give him some time and if he doesn't text us or show up soon then we'll go looking for him"

"That actually makes sense Finn, I'm impressed"

"Sam you think we should follow green giants plan?"

"Yeah if we do go hunt him down now he could be realm pissed at us I mean it's not like he's prisoner in some evil scientist's laboratory"

"Okay but I think we're going to need to initiate another intervention and get you away from comic books for awhile..." Puck trailed off while Finn processed what the blonde had said and as his face began to change from confusion to being scared all it took was Noah's shake of his head to calm the tallest teen down.

...

"Guys! I need help over here!" David called as he gracefully landed through the apartment's window still holding an unconscious Kurt to his chest.

Wes was the first to appear looking rather put out at the sight that greeted him. "Is that..?" He asked warily as David moved to lay the teen on the couch.

"Yeah from the centre" After David confirmed his suspicions Wes didn't wait to ask questions and have them answered at too slow of a pace. He immediately started deciphering through his friend's head to gather every last detail David had that would explain the state of the boy.

Relaying David's memory in his own head caused him to gasp aloud at the scene playing in his head. The bench which had no doubtfully been broken and then to Kurt scaling the brick wall with a swift pace and only small signs of struggle. As he watched the boy fall his whole body tensed as if ready to catch him. Finding himself too immersed in David's thoughts he shook himself out of his daze and into the present watching as the darker skinned boy worked quickly to make the unconscious body comfortable.

Nick and Jeff walked into the sitting room area next passing the kitchen which was attached to the large space.

The blonde peered around the back of the sofa to get a glimpse at what his two older friends were staring intently at and he couldn't stop his rush of excitement.

"Oh cool! You brought me my new friend back!" He called trying to get closer before being stopped by a disapproving David.

"Jeff calm the heck down and we didn't 'bring him back' for your benefit he needs our help"

Nick stepped forward to stand next to Jeff and when he took a look to the couch to investigate what had all the other boys in deep states of various emotion he couldn't contain his own choked surprise.

"W-what...?" He stuttered an immediate wave of guilt crashing over him. He knew exactly who the boy was it wasn't like he could forget. He was almost in the exact same position as he had seen him before in a vulnerable state but this time instead of him having to be cleaned off from the unknown liquid today it seemed it was blood that was covering his head.

He drew in a sharp intake of breath and without really registering it he compelled the first aid kit from on top of the kitchen cabinets to come to him. As the green box floated through the air at a walking pace he started to kneel down over Kurt who didn't as much as stir at the dip in the couch cushions.

"So is he...y'know?" Jeff asked trying to contain his excitement into a calm exterior. From the looks on his friend's faces he figured they'd only end up getting really pissed at him for getting so excited he didn't understand why they didn't ever seem to get as excited as he did and why they wouldn't let him tell anyone was beyond him! It'd be so cool like the real life power rangers or something!

"Kurt? Can you hear me, Kurt?" Nick asked in just above a whisper because even though he wanted to try and rouse the boy it seemed as though anything too loud would break him.

When the first aid kit came to rest on his legs he quickly opened the lid and pulled out some disinfectant and bandages for the cut on the back of his head. It had stopped pouring blood but better to be safe than sorry. He made quick work gently turning the boys head in order to finish up before he awoke. There was no way a cut like that could not be painful. After using the disinfectant to clean the wound he was quick to wrap a small but tight bandage around the brunette's head. Before he could put the rubbish and blood stained cotton swabs in the waste Wes' hand shot out quickly to stop him.

"I need a couple of those" He stated simply and put three of the swabs with the largest stains of blood into a small clear bag which he then sealed at the top. At Nick's confused look Wes sighed exasperatedly and explained, "There is clearly something going on with him. Something similar to us perhaps and I am going to have to do some tests to find out what level he is on exactly"

Nick nodded quickly before turning back to the couch where now David and Jeff had crowded closer.

"When will he wake up?" Jeff asked looking up quickly towards his friends before looking down again.

"I'm not sure it was a pretty nasty fall and he seemed stressed...it might be best if we just let him sleep it off?"

"What exactly happened David? You realise Jeff and I can't dissect your mind for answer like Wes" Frustration coloured Nick's tone.

"I...Well he definitely has...abilities that's for sure but I don't really want to say anything for sure until he wakes up"

"What kind of abilities? Is he fast? Can he fly?" Jeff's eyes brightened and got wider at the prospect at having another action figure type buddy.

"I don't know just calm down"

A small movement from the couch caught everyone's attention and all eyes were immediately fixated on the boy measuring with their eyes how much he moved and waited with bated breath to see if he would stir again. As the seconds went by their patience began to trickle away and Jeff was the first to completely break his intense stare.

"Where did Wes go?" He asked looking around the large room and towards the kitchen until he heard him calling from another room in the apartment.

"I'm in the study! Don't bother me"

"Typical" David mumbled as he started off towards the kitchen and began pouring himself a cup of water.

"Why do you always do that?" Nick asked shortly.

"Do what?"

"Drink pints of water whenever you get stressed!"

"It was in your question Nick. When I get stressed I drink water it calms me for the same reason you bite your nails" David spoke raising his eyebrows as he took another swig.

"Whatever" Nick said as he went to put his fingers to his mouth again he quickly caught himself and shoved both hands into his pockets doing his best to ignore the smirk painted on David's face.

Jeff sighed as he threw himself down onto the smaller love seat angled towards the long couch and crossed his arms tiredly. "I'm bored"

"Well go do whatever it was you were doing before I came back" David said sitting on the arm of the loveseat with a similar crossed arm position.

"No you can only play jenga by yourself so many times" Jeff said in a much sadder tone and David cast his pleading eyes towards Nick.

"Oh, no I am not going to go play right now! This is way too important!" Nick detested as he kept making small adjustments to the teen laid out on the couch to ensure he was okay and wasn't about to fall off any second.

Before David could argue further a small raspy groan snapped up everyone's attention.

Kurt's eyebrows were knitted together and his eye lids kept flickering ever so slightly. His lips were slightly parted and emitted another slow groan.

Nick leaned closer and began to 'shush' the boy soothingly as he ghosted a hand over his forehead and cheek the once sleeping boy suddenly bolt up and towards one end of the couch as far away from Nick as the seat would allow.

Kurt's eyes were incredibly wide and he almost started to shake as he clutched to the couch material.

"Wha- Where a-am I?" He stuttered his head whipping around the area until his eyes landed on David who was sat up straight with a cautious but friendly look in his eyes.

"Don't worry Kurt you're safe here" The eldest in the room reassured him and smiled softly when the pale teen seemed to nod distractedly.

"I-I don't remember" Kurt whispered furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. He remembered this boy, David from the centre and he remembered running out of Finn's car and then the bench. He was sure he ran again after that and from then all he could see was a dark alley and falling. Really fast falling until, pain. The pain had been unbearable and finally David's eyes promising to help him.

"Kurt" Nic said calmly and waited until the big blue orbs were on him until he continued, "We're going to help you Kurt. Help you with your...problem" Jeff scoffed at the choice of words but Kurt didn't register it instead his mind went into a frenzy. _They couldn't know! Hell he had only just started to process that there was something abnormal going on with him! They were probably just talking about his unconsciousness and wanted to take him home! Yeah that was probably it!_

"My problem?" He asked hoping to clarify the situation.

"I saw you Kurt, on that wall" David spoke evenly, "We know you have...abilities"

"Abilities? What are you talking about! I just want to go home so if you would excuse me" Kurt made to stand up but soon found himself being pushed down by David. However strong he had found himself to be recently David was stronger.

"You can't deny it Kurt, can't suppress what's going on I of all people should know" David tacked on bitterly but shook himself of his negative thoughts quickly.

"You're crazy" Kurt shook his head and used David's brief moment of interruption to step away from the couch and turn to the door. As soon as he took a step a unfamiliar blonde boy no older than himself blocked his path.

"How did you-?" Kurt looked confused and turned to where he was sure the boy had been sitting only to find the space empty and the other two teens staring back at him with concern.

"Hi, Kurt I'm Jeff!" The blonde introduced proudly before tightly wrapping his arms around the slender boy.

"Jeff stop it" Nick chastised before standing up himself and walking forward towards the pair.

"Kurt we understand you must be going through a lot and if you would just sit down and talk to us we can help you" Nick said warmly and gestured for Kurt to come back and take a seat on the couch. The brunette did so albeit reluctantly but there was nothing much else he could do having no idea where he was and if these guys could apparently help him then maybe he should listen. He just wanted to go back to the way things were.

Once he sat Nick did the same next to him being careful to keep a measured distance between them in order not to make him uncomfortable. Smiling reassuringly he opened his mouth, "Drink?"

Kurt hesitated before nodding stating that all he simply wanted was water. He expected the shorter boy to stand up and politely go and make him the drink but was confused when he simply smiled and continued to stare at him. That was until he heard a tap nearby start to run water and then the sound of a glass catching it. Kurt looked towards where he had been sure he saw a walk in kitchen earlier only to gasp and falter as he saw the clear glass seemingly floating in mid air until the tap stopped and the glass glided through the air never shaking or spilling a drop. It came to a gentle rest on the coffee table directly in front of him and with a shaky finger he reached out just too simply feel and make sure it was real and that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Don't worry it's real and it won't poison you" Nick chuckled seeming to remember some hidden joke that Jeff and David also shared a small smile at.

Kurt didn't take a drink none the less ignoring the scratchy burn in his throat from having passed out. The memory that that is what he had done washed over him and he was suddenly very aware of the throbbing in the back of his head. His left hand flew up to the area to probe but immediately stopped when he winced uncomfortably. When he began to pull his arm down he realised his long sleeve had risen up to expose his wrist which held one of two identical splotchy patterns on the inside.

He pulled the fabric over to cover it quickly but it was too late three sets of eyes were examining the area with concentrated eyes.

"Are you ready to talk to us now Kurt?"

**So reviews? **

**What would you like to see in the next chapter? Any specific characters? **

**Let me know what you think so I can try and fit in anything you might want to see in this story!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have good reasons for half the amount of time I have not been around. When I was going to start updating there were a lot of family troubles which literally devastated me and recently I've had a lot of exams! One each day this week with my most dreaded this Friday, Biology :(**

**ALSO! If anyone is interested I would love to be able to add front covers to my stories especially this one and 'So this is Dalton' so if anyone wants to try drawing me some or creating me some I'd be VERY GRATEFUL!**

**Chapter 6**

_**Last chapter...**_

_Once he sat Nick did the same next to him being careful to keep a measured distance between them in order not to make him uncomfortable. Smiling reassuringly he opened his mouth, "Drink?"_

_Kurt hesitated before nodding stating that all he simply wanted was water. He expected the shorter boy to stand up and politely go and make him the drink but was confused when he simply smiled and continued to stare at him. That was until he heard a tap nearby start to run water and then the sound of a glass catching it. Kurt looked towards where he had been sure he saw a walk in kitchen earlier only to gasp and falter as he saw the clear glass seemingly floating in mid air until the tap stopped and the glass glided through the air never shaking or spilling a drop. It came to a gentle rest on the coffee table directly in front of him and with a shaky finger he reached out just too simply feel and make sure it was real and that he wasn't hallucinating._

_"Don't worry it's real and it won't poison you" Nick chuckled seeming to remember some hidden joke that Jeff and David also shared a small smile at._

_Kurt didn't take a drink none the less ignoring the scratchy burn in his throat from having passed out. The memory that that is what he had done washed over him and he was suddenly very aware of the throbbing in the back of his head. His left hand flew up to the area to probe but immediately stopped when he winced uncomfortably. When he began to pull his arm down he realised his long sleeve had risen up to expose his wrist which held one of two identical splotchy patterns on the inside._

_He pulled the fabric over to cover it quickly but it was too late three sets of eyes were examining the area with concentrated eyes._

_"Are you ready to talk to us now Kurt?"_

"Are you ready to talk to us now, Kurt?"

Kurt felt like his head was about to explode with so many conflicting thoughts swimming through his mind. He couldn't talk to these people could he? They were freaks and he did not want to become like them. He just wanted to be normal like Sam and the guys.

The reminder of his best friends finalised his decision.

What path would this take him on if he stayed here with these...boys? Mutants? Freaks?

He supposed he shouldn't call them anything too offensive. They did have some kind of power and he didn't know the extent of their 'abilities' which he certainly didn't want to know either.

He stood quickly from the sofa ignoring the whirling in his head. Of course his fall was having an impact. The boys immediately came in closer, Nick especially trying to pull him back down so he could see to the boy's head.

The pale boy resisted, cautiously moving away from the mixed emotions on all of the faces staring at him all seemingly unblinking. His wrists throbbed at the veins and he thought the urge to clench his fists and experiment some more with his new found... Produce. He shuddered at the wording but didn't want to actually describe it as the 'sticky, white stuff' because it sounded wrong and for some reason the crudeness only made it seem more real.

His previous thoughts to resist the temptation of putting pressure to the ache were contradicted when a particular stinging sensation flew up his arm. This time the need to clench something in his palm became too much as he gripped his right wrist and squeezed with a hard strength that he didn't know he possessed. The flesh stopped throbbing for a total of five seconds until it came back full force.

"ssssssshhhttt" The wince was loud and apparent to everyone in the room as Kurt scrunched his eyes closed and locked his jaw. It was too much he had never experienced this kind of pain before.

His eyes flew open in panic, once the shooting pain had subsided to a dull throbbing, and stared at the other occupants of the room.

"YOU! You did this to me!" Kurt's long finger jabbed in Nick's direction realising for the first time he unlike the others had slowly been getting closer. The boy in question took another tentative step closer. Whatever was the matter with Kurt was serious and he needed to check on him or better yet get Wes in here.

"Stop! You've done something to me! Don't come closer!"

Nick's face was one of confusion as he stared at the younger man; his arms were trembling as if he was suppressing something.

"Kurt. I haven't done anything" Nick stated, calmly raising his palms and coming closer as if the boy was a scared deer.

"YES! The water! You've give me whatever shitty steroids you all are on!" Jeff snorted but Kurt didn't hear it. The corners of his vision had almost become fuzzy as he focused all of his concentration on his 'revelation'. Of course it had been these guys all along! Surely they had slipped him something when he had passed out in the centre and now again with that god damn water! Christ why the fuck did he drink that?

He had to get out, right now before they murder him.

"Wait- wait I just need air"

"I'll open a window!" David hastily offered at Nick's pointed look.

"N-NO! I mean I just n-need to step out a sec. I'll be right back" Kurt rushed all but running to the door and grasping the handle.

"I'll come with you!" Nick said trying to slow Kurt down with an outstretched arm aiming at his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, really just-" As Kurt finally managed to pull open the door he bolted.

"For fuck sake!" David moaned turning to the open window ready to cut Kurt off in the lobby.

"David, stop." Wes stated his lips set in a thin line and his eyebrows drawn tight over his eyes. The remaining men whipped their heads around at the sudden loud arrival at the usual polite boy.

"I think there is something going on here"

"Duh! He has powers like us, we already knew that Wes!" Jeff shouted, breaking the tense moment, happy he was finally in the know where as the 'smartie pants' of the group was not.

"No, this is bigger than us" The telepath let out a shaky breath as he stared at each of his three friend's faces. Each had a faint expression of a knowing look but none where sure what Wes was talking about hell, Wes wasn't so sure himself but he did know they had to think, talk about this before they got Kurt dragged back into it. Well, the poor boy already was but Wes just hoped the teen could have just a little while longer in denial for he feared things were going to get really ugly really fast.

* * *

><p>It was the second time that week that Kurt had been scaring the shit out of a taxi driver but he wasn't concerned with what the sleazy man, narrowing his eyes through the over view mirror, thought of him. He just needed to stay low and away from those jack asses and everything would go away.<p>

Eventually whatever they had given Kurt would ware off and he could get back to normal hanging out with his boys and maybe he and Sam could go to the comic book store again soon.

He settled back into the chair and closed his eyes willing the throbbing in his wrist to stop. He was sure his knuckles were white as he fisted the edges of the cushioned seat as nausea from the stuffy cab swam around his head. He faintly heard the driver huff out a sigh but he couldn't be bothered to pay him any attention he just wanted to rest. Kurt could feel thread snapping at and scratching from the force of his nails clenching in the fabric but he didn't care.

As soon as the yellow car pulled up and Kurt's head flew towards his chest did he finally open his eyes to the disgruntled driver.

"That's was quite a ride kid, I for sure thought you were either going to stab me or worse be sick back there y'know I'd have to clean it up somethin' about 'customers are always right.." The driver mumbled the last parts looking at Kurt expectantly over his shoulder.

The boy threw a couple of notes at the wheel not bothering to say anything else to the thirty something year old man who was clearly unhappy with his life.

He hadn't realised how late it was and it probably explained the cab driver's worries considering the teen had just had a two hour journey and it was now 3am on a Friday night or should he say Saturday morning. Kurt couldn't help but think himself lucky his parent's always kept a spare key buried within a plant pot however much cliché it was.

It was all stumbling limbs until Kurt reached the upstairs bathroom at the opposite end of the hallway from his parent's room. His own was in the middle and Finn's next to the bathroom but he wasn't concerned as he knew Finn slept like the dead and the only way to really wake him was grab a hold of his nose and shake. It had been Noah who discovered the trick a couple of years ago.

The door made that eerie creaking noise as it slowly opened as it did in all the horror movies he'd been forced to endure and as he finally closed it, flicked on the light switch and faced himself in the mirror Kurt was overwhelmingly aware that he fit the part exactly.

Looking like some crazed axe murderer his hair was sticking up in all angles, his eyes blood shot and his skin red and sweaty.

He almost looked high, he thought and as soon as the idea was entertained he needed to get it out of himself. Practically clawing at his skin, Kurt was desperate to get whatever those people had obviously fed him, out. It was as though the boy could feel the unwelcome presence crawling through his skin with each moment another part of his body was claimed by what could only be described as a dark heaviness. He wanted to scream, to shout and curse whatever was happening to him but he refrained instead biting his tongue until all he could taste was the coppery liquid oozing from the swelling pain.

It was almost a relief, a way for the heaviness to escape and as he began to involuntarily swallow his hot blood he retched into the sink spitting half of it back out.

He looked up to the mirror.

The usually glistening, blue eyes were smouldering. Hatred filled the pools of now an almost emerald green and he didn't recognise himself.

Fists clenched on the sides of the sink, unknowingly crushing indentations of his palm into the white basin. His jaw was locked tight the blood still flowing with most of it falling to the back of his throat when a few lone droplets seeped through the tiny gaps of his teeth were top set met bottom.

Kurt snarled, the animalistic noise ripping through his mouth as his arms flung open the cabinet next to the eye level mirror on the wall.

The disposable razors were right there. Just like his tongue it would only take a few cuts to allow the heaviness to escape him.

As soon as he grasped one his anger filled body easily snapped the blue plastic in between his fingers as if it was nothing it all. Kurt wasn't even conscious of it at first until he looked at the miniscule cuts in his fingers and the tiny shards of plastic falling to the ground.

He was shaking when he joined them curled up on the cool tiles and wishing the world away.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up at 6am the following day, after he had tried and failed to comfort Finn over Kurt's disappearance the blonde had resided himself to spending the night with frankenteen to console him. In short Puck had picked the longer straw and he the short one.<p>

They knew Kurt was probably finding his own comfort and they realised that the boy needed his alone time it was the same every year on the anniversary of his mother's death. He just needed to think things over for himself and as soon as he got back which he always did his three best friends were waiting with Ben & Jerry's.

It hadn't been easy convincing Burt Hummel that Kurt was staying with Mercedes and had needed a girl's night because well, let's face it Puck, Finn and himself were very good at playing the parts of 'girl' friends especially when they had their 'cuddle nights'. They were definitely Sam's favourite nights when they all snuggled on the couch watching movies and eating pizza before they all retired upstairs for what Puck liked to call a 'puppy pile'.

Sam smiled at the memories of waking up with Kurt wrapped around him before bringing himself back to the present and extracting himself from Finn's lumpy bed without waking the slumbering boy up. He knew that was virtually impossible but if Finn hit the floor the sound might wake up Mr and Mrs Hummel which he really didn't want.

He padded towards the bathroom in only sweat pants and a McKinley swim team t-shirt before he noticed the door was closed.

Knocking twice Sam waited for a shout of 'occupied' which did not come, before turning the handle and pushing the wood forward.

The sight in front of him was enough to instantly turn him green. He didn't have long though to collect his hay wired thoughts before he flung to his knees and pulled his best friend to his chest.

"Kurt?" He whispered shakily, he let out a sigh of relief when he felt the boy's breath fan against his face.

The relief was short lived however as the blood staining Kurt's lips and chin caught a sickly shine from the suns reflection.

A sob bubbled up and threatened to rip through Sam's chest at the sight of Kurt, _his Kurt,_ like this. He suppressed his own emotions knowing whatever he was feeling must be beyond pain for Kurt.

Sam took in the rumpled state of the bathroom nothing he couldn't put right the only real evidence would be the blood and as he gently propped Kurt's still sleeping body against the tiled wall he grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing the sink and floor were only a few small droplets had splattered.

Small, dark blue splinters dug into his toes and when he bent to see what had nipped him he couldn't quite place where the familiar material was from. Deciding it wasn't important he finished the bathroom and then pulled out one of Kurt's more expensive face cloths and slicked it up in warm soapy water before gently wiping Kurt's whole face and neck. What the blonde didn't notice was the strange crushed sides of the sink where four ridges stuck out opposite each other. He was awkwardly knelt on his toes with his knees bent whilst he carefully rubbed his thumb over Kurt's chin where he had been holding the pale face up.

Even in his unconscious state Kurt looked worn and in pain almost as if something of a great weight was pressing in on him.

Sam picked up the teen bridal style, cradling the pliant body against his chest and for the first time noticed he was still in the clothes he had worn to school the previous day. Although that seemed like such a long time ago the school trip on Thursday seemed to have messed up his body clock of sleeping in class.

When Sam finally rested Kurt down he could hear the tell tale mumbling from down the hall which told him Kurt and Finn's parents were in the stages of opening their eyes and getting out of bed. The digital clock on Kurt's bedside table flashed signalling it was now ten past seven and Sam realised he had spent more time cleaning Kurt's face then intended or actually necessary.

Glad no one was around to see his embarrassed flush he quickly stripped Kurt of his ruined clothing and put him in the sweats he knew the brunette loved for days when he was ill or sad.

Tucking the boy into the centre of his bed Sam couldn't resist the temptation to climb in and cuddle himself back to unconsciousness because he was sure Kurt wouldn't want to wake up alone.

* * *

><p>It was a little past ten when Finn dragged himself up and out of the empty bed. He briefly wondered where Sam could be, before remembering the blonde was a morning person like Kurt and probably down stairs eating. If Puck had of stayed Finn knew he would have woke up with that extra heat still.<p>

Unlike Kurt, Finn had no worries about brushing his teeth as soon as he got up and 'freshening up' and today was no different although he knew he was up a lot earlier than most Saturday's but he figured it was down to worrying for Kurt. He'd call Puck and check for any news.

When he got to the kitchen and fell into a stool at the small island counter opposite his mom, Carol, Finn furrowed his eyebrows and asked where Sam was. He hadn't seen the boy in the living room, watching the game with Burt.

"He's in bed curled up with Kurt? Which is weird why you aren't up there?" She asked her son fondly. Most thought Finn in the morning was gross but she couldn't help but find her son adorable.

"KURT'S HOME?" Finn squealed instantly waking up and forgetting their parent's hadn't known about the 'disappearance'.

"Yeah...why wouldn't he be? I know you said he was staying at Mercedes' but I figured he was home sick? Is there something you're not telling me Finn?" The short woman asked while she finished drying her hands on a tea towel and then let it fall to the counter, her face was worried.

"Oh! No! N-no! I mean I didn't realised he hadn't slept there" Finn replied sheepishly trying to school his features.

"Hmmm...well yes the two are sound asleep, they both looked so tired" Carol replied smiling faintly. She really did love her boys, Noah and Sam included.

Finn nodded and got up placing his hands on the counter top, "I'm going to go back to sleep myself, it's way too early"

"It's already 10!" Carol shouted back at his retreating figure, she heard the muffled reply of 'Exactly!' before she took her mug of coffee into the living room and sat leant against her husband's side while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Kurt looked tired?" He asked, rubbing his thumb over her shoulder.

"You saw him, I think it's just school work and stuff nothing major or he'd tell us" She calmed him.

"Yeah you're probably right, if it was anything serious he'd tell us"

* * *

><p>Finn had trudged up the stairs blocking out his parents sickly sweet interaction and focused on trying not to collapse into sleep till he was in bed.<p>

When he got to Kurt's room the door was slightly ajar and once it was open more he could see a perfect Finn sized space on the bed calling his name. He snuggled up next to Kurt and drifted off quickly.

* * *

><p>Around one in the afternoon Kurt stirred with the feeling of warm bodies plastered to his back and front. A small smile graced his lips and between lidded eyes he was met with Sam sleeping peacefully. He burrowed closer into the warmth of two of his best friends, idly wishing Puck was here also and in that moment safe in the arms of his brother and Sam, Kurt could forget the past couple of days, could ignore the numbness of his tongue and throb of his head because right then he was just Kurt.<p>

He had nothing to worry for or no one to be scared off in his own house everything else faded away and the world didn't matter.

He closed his eyes again briefly musing that Noah would be pissed he missed out on cuddling and just before those last traces of consciousness left him hazel eyes swam through his mind and a voice like honey telling him to 'Get out of hear' stung more than the pain he'd felt last night.

* * *

><p><strong>oh my god I just learned how to page break! <strong>

**I love Sam, Puck and Finn :3**

**Again I would really love if anyone could create me a cover for this story or any one of my others? :o**

**And thank you wonderful people for reading I do hope you enjoyed it!**

**I have some interesting ideas for this but would also love to hear what you guys think!**


End file.
